


Fallout

by ladydragon76



Series: Cry Me A River [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM themes, D/s, Discussion of rape and consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Bluestreak had to face the consequences of getting caught out, but this was not at all what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Cry Me A River / Prompty Prompts  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak/Starscream, Optimus Prime, Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** BDSM, Discussion of Rape and Consent, D/s  
>  **Notes:** chaoswolf12 said, "I was thinking the other day about your Bluestreak/Starscream 'Cry Me a River' series. Just want to know how it turns out, how Blue defends himself, if Star helps him, if Star maybe gets caught by his trinemates or how it's dealt with on the 'Con side (if word got out or something)." ^_^ This follows directly after _Safe Space_ , so you might be lost if you haven't read it. Enjoy~

Bluestreak returned to the _Ark_ feeling better than he had in days. Starscream was ok. His trust in Bluestreak hadn't been damaged, which was honestly the biggest weight off the sniper's shoulders. Everything else he could deal with, he was sure of it. Of course a few overloads from an amorous Seeker may have just mellowed him to the point he didn't give a single frag now, but Bluestreak would take it. He knew what he was returning to- or had thought he knew.

Optimus Prime was outside. Standing there. Waiting. This was so much worse than returning to see Ironhide in the same spot four days before.

Bluestreak groaned. It was so very tempting to whip his aft around and head right back the way he'd come, but there was Prime, lifting his hand in greeting. He was far enough out from the base entrance that Bluestreak couldn't find it within himself to believe Prime was there for any reason but to speak to him.

Slowing to a stop, Bluestreak transformed and walked forward. It took effort to keep his doorwings up at neutral angle when all he wanted to do was slump under the returned weight of dread.

"Good evening, Bluestreak," Optimus greeted. "Is your submissive alright?"

Bluestreak's optics bugged out. His jaw hit the ground. No, really. He could see himself in his mind's optic like some hastily doodled cartoon character boggling in shock. "How…"

Optimus tipped his helm toward the entrance. "Let's go talk. I'm afraid this will need some delicate handling, and from what Ratchet told me of the chatter after you left this morning, we have some very serious issues to deal with when it comes to some of our fellow Autobots."

Bluestreak nodded, numb and silent, but he followed as Prime led him in. Not to his office but to his private quarters, and wasn't that just a bit damn intimidating. Bluestreak had never been in there before, and he was surprised – yet again- to see Ratchet there as well. His spark sank when he saw his mentor, and no force of will remained to keep his doorwings from sinking contritely.

"Aw, Blue," Ratchet said, patting the seat on the couch next to him. "Come here. Primus, you're not the one in trouble."

"I should be." Bluestreak crossed to the sofa and parked his aft next to Ratchet before tipping sideways to drape over white legs in that slump he so desperately needed.

Optimus chuckled as Ratchet gave Bluestreak's helm a pat. "You're so cute when you're being needlessly dramatic," the medic said with a chuckle.

"You didn't answer me outside, Bluestreak," Optimus said, his voice that soothing, calming tone that would be patronizing from anyone else. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine," Bluestreak replied, pushing himself up to sit, and murmuring a quiet thank you as a cube of energon was pushed into his hands by Ratchet. "In fact, he was more than fine." With a heaved sigh, he drained the cube and leaned back to look between the two mechs he trusted the most in the world outside of Starscream. "Why am I not in the brig?"

"Because getting sloppy isn't a criminal offense?" Ratchet offered with a smirk.

"If you know who my submissive is-" Optimus lifted a hand to interrupt, so Bluestreak closed his mouth.

"I didn't. Neither of us even knew you were seeing someone until Ratchet walked into the common room this morning just after you left," Optimus said.

"And boy oh boy, the things I heard," Ratchet growled as he tucked his arm around Bluestreak's waist and squeezed him in closer.

"It's certainly brought to light some issues we must handle. However," Optimus added, "I can't in good conscience do anything without speaking with you first, Blue. I looked into things myself once Ratchet let me know something was going on. Ironhide had you on punishment detail for four days?"

Bluestreak dipped his chin in a nod, and when he realized Optimus was waiting for an explanation said, "Bumblebee caught me and Star and took off before I could stop him. We were _deep_ , both of us," he added with a glance to Ratchet, knowing he'd understand at least even if Prime didn't. Though he seemed far more calm than Bluestreak would have ever expected upon finding out one of his Autobots was having an illicit affair with a Decepticon. "Star told me to go, but I couldn't leave him like that, so Bee got here and ran into Hide way before I got back. I didn't know how to explain any of it, didn't want to violate Star's privacy more, so other than deny raping anyone, I didn't argue." He shrugged a bit. "Hide wasn't in a believing mood anyways, and it was easier to take the punishment than try to get him to listen."

"I am sorry for that, Bluestreak," Optimus said, his optics a soft blue. "You were reeling yourself no doubt, and in no place to make another understand something he has no experience with himself. What are you willing- _able_ to share with the Autobots about this? If anything?"

Bluestreak blinked at that. How would Optimus Prime know-

"Smokescreen's attitude is still making my plating crawl," Ratchet said, shivering a bit.

"Right?!" Bluestreak said, curious thought train derailed in light of the more pressing issue. He turned a bit to better face the medic. "Him and Cliffjumper were the _worst_. Like, scary worst." But that still left the big question unanswered, so he sank back into the sofa and sighed. "If this got back to Megatron, Starscream's as good as dead. Pits, I bet there are 'Bots who would take the truth right to him for exactly that reason."

"I must ask," Optimus began, "but you don't talk about anything that could be considered intelligence while together? Either of you?"

Bluestreak shook his helm, understanding the need for such a question. "No. Most that's ever been said was by Star. How he was frustrated, or stymied, or hated Megatron and wanted him to die, but not even why most of the time. Just that he needed me because of those emotions. It's relief for both of us and that's all it is." Well, that was a lie, given Bluestreak had just earlier that very day discovered how much he didn't want to give up Starscream. 

Optimus rubbed at his mask. "It could be enough to call a meeting and bring up the concerns I have over what was said."

Ratchet snorted and shook his helm. "You can't go, 'Ok guys, rape's wrong', and then not make an example out of Bluestreak while letting them all think that's what was happening between him and Starscream. It'll ring hollow at best. Worst case, one of those glitches goes out and hurts someone, and then we'll have them and any Decepticon with actual morals out for real vengeance."

"We tell them it's over. I've ended it," Bluestreak said. " _I'll_ tell them it's over, that I ended our safe, sane, and consensual relationship because of them. Because I can't keep Starscream safe from them. Because some of them actually think rape is ok."

"Did you end things?" Ratchet asked, and Bluestreak shook his head.

"No. I tried, thinking that'd be the best way to keep him safe, but he didn't want to. He still trusts me. I'll let Starscream know, though, that we'll have to take a little time off until I'm not watched so closely by the others. _He_ says this is helping him, and I know it helps me." He sighed and scrubbed at his face. "It's so fragging hard to find a partner that matches up."

"Isn't that the truth," Optimus said, and Bluestreak looked up, that curiosity over Prime's understanding and composure returning. Optimus flicked his fingers toward Ratchet, and understanding dawned.

"You two?" Bluestreak asked, his optics wide.

"Not that we advertise," Ratchet said. "You're not the only mech I've mentored."

Bluestreak stared at the medic for a moment, then relaxed and snickered. "Well, at least I don't have to explain and justify it all to you two."

"I have a thought, but you may not like it," Optimus said suddenly, leaning forward in his seat.

Bluestreak sighed. "There's nothing about any of this I like."

"Could Starscream be swayed into leaving the Decepticons?" Optimus asked, optics bright and earnest.

"No," Bluestreak replied immediately, shaking his helm. "Not a chance. He despises Megatron, but he believes in their Cause- the original one. He's been more stable since we took up with each other. When he says Megatron's driving him crazy, he means that literally." Bluestreak shook his helm but gave it more thought. "If you really want to end all this, we have to remove Megatron from command. Or fix him. He glitched out bad somewhere along the way."

Ratchet straightened, optics wide as he looked at Bluestreak. "You're right."

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Think about it," Ratchet said, shifting to sit on the edge of the sofa. "Back in the beginning, the Decepticons weren't _wrong_ , it's just that this has never _stopped_. They went off the rails."

"Because Megatron won't stop. He's become a tyrant himself," Optimus said, clear confusion in his voice. Bluestreak wasn't much better off.

"Exactly!" Ratchet stood and paced a bit. "Blue… Get in touch with Starscream. See if he'd be willing to work with us to _capture_ Megatron and see what the frag went wrong in his head. Maybe this _is_ a glitch?"

"I think you are reaching, old friend. I've tried to talk to Megatron hundreds of times-"

"Which wouldn't work if his processor's genuinely damaged in some way!" Ratchet exclaimed, arms spread.

Bluestreak found himself nodding. "Ok, so we hold off, on lecturing the crew. I'll quietly go tell Bumblebee what exactly is going on- meaning I'm obviously working over Starscream in a way we BOTH enjoy, but for the sake of peace. Tell him he can verify with Prime if he wants to, and of course- don't tell anyone." Ratchet snorted a laugh, and Bluestreak grinned. "Right? It'll get around fast, and no one will do anything stupid because hey! Bringing down Megatron's good, right?"

"But that won't explain what Bumblebee saw," Optimus pointed out.

Bluestreak waved a hand at that. "I'm kinky. Starscream's kinky. Our kinks suit one another, and it's how I formed a relationship with him. No one needs to know that I didn't start out with an ulterior motive." Except Starscream, but Bluestreak would put this to him first before they said a single word to the other Autobots.

Optimus looked back and forth between Ratchet and Bluestreak a few times. "I would be more comfortable hearing Prowl and Jazz's opinions on this before we act."

"As long as they can both keep their mouths shut and judgment to themselves," Bluestreak replied with a growl, making both Optimus and Ratchet stare at him. "It's been a rough few days," he said with a sigh and rubbed at his chevron. He was developing headache. "Just, let me put all this to Star first. Please?"

Optimus gave it a moment's thought then nodded. "As quickly as possible, though. If we can't move forward with this idea, then we need to come up with another one fast before someone gets or creates an opportunity to cause trouble. I will go speak to Prowl and Jazz about keeping an optic on everyone." He stood to see Bluestreak out, but Bluestreak was already heading for the door.

"I just pinged him, and I'll let you both know when I have an answer from him." Bluestreak paused at the door and smiled at the both of them. "And thanks. Really." He noticed that Ratchet wasn't leaving with him, and his grin widened. "Good night~"

Ratchet wiggled his fingers in a wave and smirked, as Optimus stopped at the door. "Get some rest, Bluestreak. And if anyone harasses you, please comm me. I don't care the hour."

Bluestreak gave a last nod, then headed off. Starscream's double ping came as he reached his quarters- no surprise there. Bluestreak sent a reply series they had worked out that meant it was important but not an emergency. Starscream sent his acceptance, and after that there was nothing for Bluestreak to do but recharge and wait. He had some hope though, there, tingling in his spark. If they managed to end the war, he and Starscream could actually be _together_.


End file.
